1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a batched and automatic bio-manipulation factory system for manipulating a single cell and, more particularly, to an automatic bio-manipulation factory system for manipulating a single cell, which transports, separates and extracts a single cell to be subjected to manipulation from a plurality of cells, controls the rotation-orientation of the extracted single cell, and precisely manipulates the extracted cell by a biomimic smart micro pipette using a vision unit and a haptic unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to manipulate a cell through methods such as gene alteration, DNA injection, cell fusion and so forth, it is essential to precisely manipulate the relevant cell at the exact position using a micro manipulation system.
However, the bio-manipulation factory systems of the related art such as the ICSI (Intracytoplasmic Sperm Injection) system which has been used for the IVF (in vitro fertilization) operation show great variance in the efficiency depending on the skill of the operator. Thus, there is a problem in the conventional bio-manipulation systems that an operator can manipulate a cell appropriately only if he or she has received cell manipulation training for a long time. This problem originates from the difficulty in determining the speed and strength with which to manipulate a cell because only the vision information is available for cell manipulation.
Further, the bio-manipulation factory system using the laser to separate a single cell from a plurality of cells, that is used ordinarily for manipulation of a specific single cell extracted out of a plurality of cells of animals (e.g., fertilized eggs of a mouse), is also problematic because of its high price.
On the other hand, because the technology in the related art concerning the bio-MEMS (Micro-Electro Mechanical System) mainly focuses on the bio-analysis function on a plurality of cells and the technology in the related art concerning the micro manipulation system only focuses on manipulating a single cell, the extraction and rotation of a single cell is mainly accomplished manually in the related art. Thus, it is very difficult to conduct the precise manipulation of cells using the technologies in the related art.
Moreover, for the control of the rotation-orientation of a cell, which is essential for the single cell manipulation, the rotation-orientation of a cell needs to be such that chromosomes and polar bodies may be manipulated with a micro pipette at the time of nucleus alteration. However, in the related art, because the cell is rotated through manual operation of a micro pipette, the cell may be damaged during the manipulation and, further, it is difficult to precisely control the rotation-orientation of the cell.